teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Cora Hale
Cora Hale is a character in Season 3 of Teen Wolf and is played by Australian actor Adelaide Kane. The character is listed simply as “Cora” in all official source material. She is Derek Hale’s younger sister and is a werewolf. Derek was surprised that she had survived the Hale House fire that claimed most of their family. In Riddled, Derek reveals that Cora was in South America during her six year absence and is currently back there. Season 3 Cora was held prisoner in a bank vault lined with Hecatolite which blocked her from moonlight for three months. When once again exposed to the power of the moon, she turned wild and was out of control. She and Boyd fought Derek and Scott. Allison breaks the mountain ash barrier and she and Boyd escape the vault. (read more...) Cora and Boyd led Derek, Scott, Isaac and Chris Argent on a chase through Beacon Hills Preserve and the high school. She was ultimately subdued by her brother. (read more…) Cora refuses to rest so that she can heal, pushing herself to do strenuous exercise until her brother stops her. They fight and she expresses frustration that he won’t help her go after The Alpha Pack that held her captive for three months. She's frustrated with Derek saying "I came back for this?". She had apparently heard there was a powerful new Alpha in Beacon Hills who was also a member of the Hale family. When Alphas Ennis and Kali attack, she is no match for them and is easily subdued. (read more…) Cora, Derek and Boyd plan an attack on the Alphas. Her uncle, Peter Hale, and Scott protest. During the fight Cora gets in a few good hits but is again put down by the stronger Alphas. After Derek’s apparent death, Cora and Peter search for his body. He questions where she’s been for the six years since the fire – she does not give him an answer. (read more…) On Derek's orders, Cora goes to Lydia to tell her not to see Aiden anymore. While at the school, she helps Stiles as he attempts to trigger Lydia's "power" in an attempt to find Deaton. Cora returns with them to Derek's loft to restore power and stop Kali's attack. After Boyd's death, she holds his body and weeps. (read more...) Cora listens to Peter on Derek's backstory to find out what made Derek the way he is now. (read more...) Cora attempts to attack Aiden in the locker room, but she is defeated by the stronger Alpha. Oddly enough, Cora sustains a head injury during the fight, but it does not heal. She eventually ends up in the hospital. (read more...) Cora's condition worsens. She vomits mistletoe and black goo. When the hospital is evacuated, Cora becomes a pawn of the Darach in her battle against the Alpha Pack. Stiles and Peter manage to get her to relative safety in a parked ambulance. When she stops breathing, Stiles performs Mouth-to-Mouth resuscitation and brings her back. (read more...) Cora is close to death. Derek tries to help her heal by taking her pain away. (read more...) Cora helps revive Ethan and Aiden with the help of Lydia and Dr. Deaton. In the end she leaves Beacon Hills with Derek. (read more...) Gallery Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 3 Fireflies Adelaide Kane Sinqua Walls Cora and Boyd in the boilerroom.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 3 Fireflies Sinqua Walls Adelaide Kane Boyd and Cora Run to School.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 3 Fireflies Adelaide Kane Cora Growl.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Adelaide Kane Cora First National Bank of Beacon Hills Vault.png Teenwolf305hd 1767-1-.jpg Teenwolf305hd 1718-1-.jpg tumblr_mqetazwwxa1rxds9ro1_500.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Dylan O'Brien Adelaide Kane Stiles performs CPR on Cora.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Adelaide Kane Holland Roden Cora and Lydia standoff.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 8 Visionary Adelaide Kane Storyteller Cora.png CoraHale1.jpeg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 8 Visionary Dylan O'brien Adelaide Kane Cora with Skeptical Stiles.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 5 Frayed Adelaide Kane Cora.png Quotes * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive